Mikan Last Night
by Xim-no-writerX
Summary: a short story of mikan's interesting night with her beloved older siblings... a story of laughter and mayhem. RXR please! read it just for fun. you'll be quite amused...


**A/N: this is a random story I started writing. It was weird when I suddenly thought of actually writing it… HAVE FUN!**

**Disclaimer: You probably already know what I'm supposed to say here and you probably also skip this part when you read a fanfic… I'm still saying it though, I don't own GA. (no duh!)**

* * *

HI! This is mikan and I have a story to tell.

Last night, I saw a shadow in our kitchen; I was with my sister... I looked to her and she looked back at me with the same look that I had.

We decided to take a look; she was against it at first but my curiosity too over me. We silently tip-toed our way to the kitchen being extremely cautious and attentive to our surroundings.

We moved closer and closer to the kitchen. Our hands were shaking, our mouths were clenching, and our sweat was trickling down our face...not one of us dared to say a word.

We saw light in the kitchen, it came from the fridge. As we got closer and closer, we heard scuffling sounds, we heard munching and chewing. Right after that we saw a hunched figure with his back towards us. He was devouring food from the fridge. Our imaginations quickly went into overdrive. Thinking of things like a crazy killer butcher or a hungry ghoul ready to devour anything or anyone it encounters.

Struck by fear, our knees buckled, our hands turned white, our sweat glands went on maximum level, our arms intertwined, trying to stay as close as possible. Saying that we were afraid was an obvious understatement.

The "thing" moved ever so slightly. But with our suddenly heightened senses, we noticed. My sister gasped and held her breath. Quickly realizing her mistake she immediately placed her hand over her mouth.

We looked in fear as the "thing" stopped eating. It lifted its head slowly turned around to face us. As if everything was in slow motion, we held on to each others arms and moved closer to each other, if that was even possible.

He slightly closed the fridge and the kitchen was had more darkness than light so we couldn't see the "thing's face". It started moving towards us. Step by step, we could feel or maybe even hear our hearts pounding. He was making this weird rumbling sound. It was so freaky.

When it was within an arms length my eyes grew to the size of saucers, my sister's eyes were shut tightly.

I looked back at the "thing". It reached out its hand towards us. I quickly shut my eyes as well. Expecting something horrible or painful to happen to us.

Then I heard a click. And the lights were suddenly on... Wait, when do monsters turn the light on. The last time I checked, they usually preferred the dark. Right?

Unless there were new types of monsters. Hybrid ones where that didn't really care if it was bright or not. I was scrunched up in a ball. I probably looked like a scared guinea pig. Not the furry part but the looking like a ball part.

I heard my sister giggling. I felt my brows unconsciously furrow, why is she laughing? We're supposed to be facing doom right now. So why in the world was she laughing? I slowly opened my eyes.

I was ready to face some kind of ugly creature. My mind was preparing for something that could traumatize me for at least half my life.

So when my eyes were open, I was shocked! Not because I saw a horrifying creature that could make the toughest dude in town pee in his pants.

No. The creature was far from horrifying. He was good looking. We had the same hair colour, black with a bit of brown and the same eyes. He closely resembled my brother...

And that's when it struck me. This creature didn't only resemble my brother, he was my brother!

I stayed still, twitching at my realization. When they noticed that I had realized. They burst out laughing. Clutching their stomachs and wiping the tears from their eyes.

The nerve of these two for making a fool out of me. I glared at them and hit them several time.

Running away laughing, they gave me a quick hug and ran off to the safety of their rooms knowing what I would do to them if they hadn't. I glared at the spot where they ran off to.

It was all planned out. It was all just a prank.

My sister acting as if she didn't know what was happening . Darn her superior acting skills.

And my brother who obviously planned everything out. Darn his undying love of teasing me.

Good thing I also have some tricks up my sleeve. A smile crept up to my face as I turned of the lights and headed to my room. I started thinking as I prepared for bed. I went to my bed and got ready for sleep.

My eyes were starting to close. Falling into the arms of my comfy bed. I was nearing la-la land but before that, I recalled my seemingly normal day that turned into an irritating prank that was set up by my oh so dearly beloved older siblings of mine.

I opened my eyes again and thought of what to do for pay-back. Ill make them regret doing such a, although I don't want to admit it, well planned prank.

You better watch out brother and sister, I will make you pay. I will give you a scare that you'll never forget. A prank that will beat yours a hundred fold. You guys better watch out because sooner not later you will experience this hundred-fold prank and pee in your pants. So get ready cause you just woke up a sleeping giant. (^_^)

That was the end of my night last night! hope you had fun reading! (^_^)/

Signing out MIKAN...

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Please be kind enough to write a review on my story. I would really really appreciate it. If you don't ill let OOC mikan get you! (^_~)**

**When I was writing this I didn't really think of who her siblings were… so feel free to think of your own siblings for mikan. Share it in your review… XD**


End file.
